wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kill It With Fire
This is a fanfiction about killing the "best queen ever". Chapter 1: Assignment The dark cave was silent, other than the scribble-scrabble of tiny scorpion claws. A dragon lay patient in waiting. He had a huge assignment to carry out. That dragon was Bone, the leader of MARS (Marked Armed Resistance of SandWings). Despite the name of his group, Bone was waiting for a NightWing. Suddenly, he heard the scrrraaapeee of talons across stone. Starblade had come. He bowed to Bone, ready for his assignment. Bone sighed, and spoke up,"Three moons, Starblade, you don't have to bow to me. I'm not royal. But I assume you're here for the assignment?" Starblade turned a little crimson and stuttered, "Y-yes, Bone. Who do I have to kill now?" He held out his favorite blade, decorated in various stars Bone squeezed his eyes shut. Was his plan too risky? "You have to kill Queen Kawaii." Starblade's face twisted to shock. "WHAT?" he screeched. Due to her extreme marysue-ness, his eyes became hearts and he begged, "She's so beautiful, and graceful, and amazing, and beautiful." Luckily, Starblade came to his senses, and said, "I didn't mean any of that. But why?" Bone, the only sane dragon (he always hated the queen), launched into a rant. "Why? Because she a MARYSUE, THAT'S WHY! WE NEED TO KILL HER TO MAKE PYRRHIA SANE AGAIN! AND TO PLEASE THE WIKIANS!" "I concur," Starblade growled, "Did you see what she just made me do?" "Ok," Bone said with energy, "Let's do this!" "FOR WIKIAAAAAA!" they screamed. Chapter 2: Destruction The dragons trudged across many kingdoms. It was hard work, and they almost died. But finally, they made their way to Queen Kawaii's fortress, along with Bone's girlfriend, Crystal, his right-wing man, Tuatara, and his RainWing friend, Camo. The palace was beautiful, a floating jewel on the skyline that had KAWAII RAINBOWZ everywhere! The whole palace was decorated with jewels, and it was held into place by heavy metal chains. Armored guards guarded the palace, and they were the most muscular dragons any dragon in the group had ever seen. They all gaped at the beautiful structure. Bone snapped them out of it. "See? Too perfect!" he screeched, "We need to burn it down! Tuatara, Starblade, and I will light a fire on the castle. Crystal will frostbreath the chains. Camo, you trick the guards, if we need you too." "Got it!" Crystal shouted. The group did exactly as Bone commanded. The three males started first, lighting fire to the palace. The fire that engulfed the palace was rainbow, but it devoured the extra-flammable parts. Next, Crystal blasted frostbreath across the chains. They were thick wrought-iron, so it took a lot of effort. But finally, after she had coated the chains, they turned black, and she snapped them. The burning palace fell down slowly, as if an avalanche in slow motion. But, this was not the end. Musical, armored guards stood there, protecting the queen. Luckily, Camo got his invisible cue. He camouflaged, becoming invisible on the guards' helmets. One by one, he shut the helmets so that the guards couldn't see. Once Camo became normal, he stuck out his tongue at the guards. Crystal sealed the helmets shut with frostbreath, and the guards were now useless. But then, in the blaze, a rainbow dragon, more beautiful than anything even made, screeched, "WHO. DID. THISSS?" Chapter 3: Capture Starblade hid in a bush, which was regrettably on fire. He squealed, and the queen tracked him down with her incredible eyesight. In her talons, she had Bone, Crystal, and Camo, who turned red in fury. "Why did you do this?!" she demanded. Bone opened his mouth to speak, but Tuatara put a hand to it. Bone said nothing, but looked like a volcano, ready to erupt. There was a silence in the night. It hadn't occured to the dragons in the queen's clutches that they had been knocked out for a while. Even Starblade took a nap in that bush before it caught fire. The queen broke the silence by yawning. "Yawn. I've lost interest in you boring, ugly dragons. I'm gonna hit the hay." And with that, the queen summoned a mattress and fell asleep. The dragons knew it was a huge opportunity. Bone put up three talons, which means Get your weapons! And the gang did. Chapter 4: Assassination The group was inches away from the queen, weapons poised. The were alone in the night, the wind both cold and warm whipping at their faces. Bone and Tuatara had their tails arched in scorpion position. It was Starblade who attacked first. He had been to Shadowwalker, the witchdoctor, and had bought a potion that forced dragons to remain asleep. Shadowwalker had claimed she had labored for days making a huge jug of this potion, and it worked. Starblade had asked for poison, but Shadow insisted on him getting the sleeping potion. Starblade became one with the shadows, and he poured the liquid into Queen Kawaii's mouth before her sparkly, radiant blue eyes could open. She fell into an even deeper sleep, nearly paralyzed in serenity. A great smiled stretched across her face, though it would be her last. Starblade lit her horns on fire, but she didn't feel a thing. She only snorted in her sleep. That was a signal for the group to attack. The group tucked their blades away, and decided to go natural. Queen Kawaii was a rather large dragon, so the group was able to gather at her vital parts. Bone and Tuatara stabbed at her heart with their tails, while Starblade and Crystal remained at her head. Camo bit at the rest of her, and shot venom at her open wounds. Of course, due to Queen Kawaii's sueness, she was extremely hard to hurt, never mind kill. So, the group was there for quite a while, slashing and burning her. Suddenly, the queen woke up, but that breath she took was her last. She beautifully screamed in agony, and died. Chapter 5: Redemption After her death, Camo melted off her skin to reveal her golden bones. Bone looked at her neck and saw a gleaming diamond locket. The diamond was melted and mixed with gold while made, giving it a unique platinum luster. "Shall we open it?" Bone said, clutching his talons together. Everyone nodded. What escaped was the souls of the proper queens- Glacier, Glory, Coral, Thorn, Moorhen, and Ruby, and even Scarlet. They all claimed their proper thrones, and all was great again. The End. {| Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)